1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing floats, and more particularly, to a float that permits easy attachment to a fishing line and provides ease of adjustment of the position of the float along the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing floats, or bobbers, are widely used in pole fishing and the like. A large number of designs for such floats have been proposed in the past. Typical prior art floats are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,241 to De Vries;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,048 to Croft;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,340 to Hockenhull;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,832 to Perry;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,874 to Zaikoski;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,619 to Blockinger; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,831 to Gibney.
Ideally, a float, or bobber, should be a very low cost device that is quickly and easily attached to a fishing line, and which can be moved along the line to a desired position yet will not slip once adjusted nor will be dislodged when caught in debris and the like. Floats are known that can be attached without tying, but require the use of insertable plugs, external hook devices, and complex inserts. such designs appear to be expensive to produce in some cases.
Thus, there is a need for a low cost fishing float that is easy to attach to a line, simple to adjust its position along the line, and can be securely locked at a desired position.